“Kim Possible Episode 5725: Shocking Sidekicks”
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: When Drakken plans to suck up all the world's electricity and use it to take over the world, and Kim meets a new student at Middleton High, she finds the two "sitch's" have a very "shocking" connection.


"Kim Possible; Episode 57.25: Shocking Sidekicks"

-This "episode" takes place somewhere during Season 3, where Kim and Ron are juniors, and are not yet a couple. Sorry if some stuff in the story alters what had already happened during the series.

In the middle of the Caribbean Sea, a very small but mountainous island stretched above the crashing sea levels. At the mountain's bottom sprouted several palm trees, as on top stood a several story, magnificent dark lair of the however unpopular mad scientist Dr. Drakken, and his fairly more evil but sarcastic and spirit-lacking sidekick, Shego.

Inside the main room where the doctor did his usual ranting and planning, Dr. Drakken casually walked inside from an automatic steel door. It was quite early in the day, and Drakken was going about his normal routine for the morning. Dressed normally in his dark blue long coat, and black gloves, boots, and belt, the long-faced, pale blue-skinned Dr. Drakken with his black mullet-styled hair tied back to a small ponytail and long scar on his left cheek, had to dodge his steps from broken pieces of equipment, exposed puddles of toxic waste, and other unidentified objects scattered around his dirty lair. On the walls graffiti were exposed, sporting a colorful green and black wording that read "Shego Rules". With slight difficulty, Dr. Drakken mumbled something unintelligent while passing Shego in her usual chair, filing her sharp clawed green and black gloves. Shego's usual attire consisted of a strangely patterned jumpsuit, boots, and gloves, all black and an electric lime green. Her skin was a pale greenish color, her eyes a deep dark green, and her lips and long, wavy hair black. She seemed, as usual, full of boredom.

Dr. Drakken was finally able to reach his large computer screen, stretching several feet across the stone wall, where he and Shego viewed several computerized blueprints, gave sinister video messages to their arch teen nemesis Kim Possible, viewed profiles when deciding to join forces with other villains, and such other things. Clicking a few buttons and checking a few things, a voice on the computer screen said,

"No new messages."

Dr. Drakken once again grumbled something unintelligent. Retrieving his hands from whence he leaned on, Dr. Drakken had to shake off the grime that stuck to his gloves, which once lay on the giant computer. Mumbling in frustration, Dr. Drakken had then spotted a small cockroach which innocently crawled beneath his feet. He, after a few frustrating and failing times, smooshed it with difficulty. He scraped the lime green goo off his boot. He grumbled louder.

"Must our lair be so_ filthy?" _

Unconcerned, Shego never left her concentration on filing her nails. "Maybe if you kept it clean?"

Drakken stopped his frustration, and looked to Shego seriously and doubtfully. "Oh, come now, Shego. At least _I'm_ not the one who puts graffiti on the walls. Our _environment _is keeping me from concentrating on my evil _plot_!"

Shego rolled her eyes as if to say, 'like a better, cleaner environment would make your plans any more successful'.

"Then hire a maid or something." she said.

Drakken stopped to consider the idea. "Hmm…yes, yes I suppose I should."

A small moment of silence lasted while Dr. Drakken contemplated the thoughts of hiring a maid, and then shook his head and continued on to rant to his sidekick of his newest evil plan.

"Anyway, last night I thought of the greatest plan to _conquer the world!_" his voice seemed to echo the lair.

"_Here we go…_" Shego sighed as she stopped filing her nails, and swiveled her chair to face Drakken.

"With an electro molecular drainer, I will suck _all the electricity_ in the world, and use it to not only to keep the entire world's electrical power in my hands…_I mean really, Shego, think of all the possibilities!_...I shall render control over every person _in the world_ _under my command!_"

Shego sighed. "You done?"

Dr. Drakken moaned to her jaded comment. "Yes…"

Shego came then to a more serious expression on her face. She slowly released a sinister grin.

"_What do you need me to steal?_"

Drakken expressed a menacing grin as well. Beneath his grin, he gave a low, wicked chuckle. 

It was another day at Middleton High School. The day shined brightly as the tall bulletin board outside the school read, "Middleton welcomes new student!"

Kim Possible, the orange-haired, green-eyed Middleton High junior/Mad Dogs cheer captain/teen hero wore her usual attire of the very chic _Club Banana_ style; white shoes, denim capris, and a light green tank top. She was just opening her locker, revealing inside a high-tech computer, and two criminal shots of her arch foes; Dr. Drakken and Shego, when her best friend, Ron Stoppable, approached her. He wore his usual attire as well; brown shoes, beige cargo capris, a dark blue shirt and red stripe sweater, less fashionable than Kim's brands—his clothes came from the ever so casual, common, and cheap super-store of _Smarty Mart_. Inside his pocket, a small naked mole rat came out with a large grin. This was his trusty partner and best buddy, Rufus.

Ron leaned against the wall of lockers, facing Kim.

"_Heeeyyy, _K.P….did-chya hear there's a new student?"

Kim looked to Ron with interest. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

Just then, Kim's other best friend Monique appeared right before them, interrupting whatever Ron had to say by saying it for him. She read from a notebook, which inside held several notes and clippings.

"_Name?_ Joy Shock. _Previous school?_ Unknown. _Looks?_ Pretty—lemony-blonde, short hair, hazel eyes, super fair yet super fine skin. _Status?_ Not too popular, not a loser."

"You know everything about everything, don't you, Monique?" Kim teased.

"You betchya, girlfriend." Monique laughed. Her dark skin glowed as her black eyes shined with pride. Her long, wavy, pulled back black hair was glossy and chic as her _Club Banana_ styled burgundy casual dress with a black belt, black ankle boots, and red circle stud earrings sported her fashionable look.

"_Look!"_ Monique squealed as she pointed across the hall. "There she is!"

Sure enough, a very fair skinned girl with large, round, piercing hazel eyes, and medium length, bright lemon yellow hair, walked slowly through the halls of Middleton High, curiously. She wore a loose, ripped sleeved, quite stylish bronze-yellow top, turquoise blue skinny jeans, and a gold belt. She also wore a few gold bangles on her wrist. Though her clothes were not sure _Club Banana_ style, they sure weren't _Smarty Mart _style either.

Kim unfortunately eyed a sinister gaze across the hall watching the same girl—it was the eyes of her arch teen foe, Bonnie Rockwaller.

"C'mon, we should get to her before Bonnie does." Kim immediately said. If there was one person in the entire school to crush the new girl's spirit, it was Bonnie.

Ron approached the new girl first. "Hi, hows a goin? The name's Ron…Ron Stoppable. This is Rufus, naked mole rat." He took Rufus out of his pocket and showed it to the girl, who to Ron's surprise, smiled gleefully and pat the top of his buddy's head. "And this is…"

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible, and this is Monique." Kim held out her hand to shake the girl's hand. She responded with a start.

"Kim Possible! Your Kim Possible? Oh, how nice it is to meet you! I've heard about you so many times! You're a teen hero, aren't you?" her voice and attitude was _very _energetic and carefree, and overly happy. She took Kim's hand and shook it rapidly with excitement. She then shook Monique's hand, and then Ron's.

"My name is Joy Shock. Again, it's so nice to meet all of you!" Joy couldn't contain her excitement.

(A/N: I made this with Paint Shop. Hehe. Just to get an idea of what she looks like. Her hair is more of a lemon-yellow color than beach blonde. )

The four teenagers began to walk down the halls of Middleton High. Joy seemed to calm.

"So, Joy, where you from?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I'm from lots of places, I guess. When it comes to education, this is my first public school to attend."

"Were you homeschooled?" Kim asked.

"Um…yeah, I guess you could call it that. I mean, I've lived in a few areas for some time, and got some various educations from various places. But I've never really become an official student as I am now."

"Really? Where did you live?" Monique asked with utter interest, expecting Joy to say she's lived in Paris, Rome, London, Tokyo, New York City, and all these amazing places.

"Oh, just a few boring cities here and there in the country. The greatest place I've lived would probably have to be Go City."

"You lived in Go City? Hey, do you know about Team Go? I've fought alongside them a couple of times. One of their former members is actually one of my arch enemies!" Kim laughed.

"You don't say? I've heard of Team Go…but I don't really remember hearing all that much about them. The city was pretty quiet without any "danger"," Joy air-quoted, "for the "superheroes" to make themselves known to me much."

"_So…….'Shock'_." Ron started. "What is that, like…Norwegian……..or German……….or French?"

Joy abruptly stopped walking. Her face seemed to be mesmerized. "I…don't…know!" She continued walking.

"Uh, oh…Bonnie alert." Kim mumbled. She just knew she couldn't keep Bonnie Rockwaller from making a derisive comment to her new friend, Joy.

"So…_new girl._" She started, swaying her hips back and forth, making the skirt of her red, purple and yellow cheerleading skirt sway back and forth, as did her brown locks of glossy hair. Her turquoise eyes threw daggers at Kim Possible and her friends, before locking harshly to Joy's.

"I see you've become another one of Kim's posse of _loser_ friends."

Joy pouted. "They aren't losers, and neither am I!" Her comeback sounded a bit defensive and childish.

Bonnie laughed. "Says _you_." She then was nearly a few inches from Joy's face, eying her down. "Now let's get a few things _straight, _new girl. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, part of the '_inn-crowd'_? You know…_high fashion, high status, cheerleader, popular boyfriend Brick Flagg, quarterback of the football team_…"

Joy raised her eyebrow in confusion. It looked to Kim as if she found it slightly amusing.

"I'm gonna _warn you_…if you do anything to like…get—"

Bonnie ended her sentence with an abrupt "_Ow!"_, when she poked Joy's ribs in a bossy manner. She retreated her finger to her hand, holding it in surprise.

"You like…_shocked me._"

Joy snickered.

"Hey—pretty ironic, hey Joy?" Monique cried. "Your last name _is_ Shock, isn't it?"

Joy snickered again as Bonnie pouted with anger and frustration.

"C'mon, Joy. We wouldn't want to _upset _Miss Pride over here, would we?" Kim said, eying her foe with pride herself, as the four walked past aggravated Bonnie.

"Hey…Kim, Ron, Monique? Um…I'm still a little lost here. Could you guys possibly give me a tour of the school? I don't know where _anything _is." Joy seemed to give a bit of a 'puppy-dog pout'.

"Yeah, sure!" Kim said.

Right before homeroom, Kim, Ron and Monique were able to show Joy the main places of the school—the gymnasium, the cafeteria, around all the halls and even to the football field. When the bell rang, Joy was happy to know her homeroom was the same as Kim and Ron, with the teacher Mr. Barkin.

As Kim, Ron, and Joy entered the room, Mr. Barkin, a well-built, tough army-attitude man of about thirty five dressed in a brown suit checked off attendance in complete order as the students walked in.

"G'morning, Mr. Barkin." Kim greeted optimistically, with only a hint of tedium.

"Possible…_check_."

"Morning, Mr. B." Ron greeted in almost the same manner.

"Stoppable…_check_."

Just before Joy could skip the greeting to the unknown man and hurriedly and shyly rush to her first two friends at Middleton, Mr. Barkin blocked her with his arm. She gave a traumatized expression.

"_Waaaaaaiiit a GOSH DARN MINUTE!" _Mr. Barkin stopped to eye the brightly blonde haired, innocent girl.

"_Ahhhhh…._lookee _here. _A _neeeeeeewwwwww _student, is it?"

Joy slowly nodded her head.

"_Weeeeeeeelllllll, let's see_…"

He looked over his clipboard, then snapped his neck to Joy's direction.

"_STATE YOUR NAME, MISSY!"_

Joy nearly jumped. "Um…Joy….Joy Shock, sir."

"_Shock, eh?_ Sounds like a TROUBLESOME NAME TO ME."

Joy stammered, not knowing what to say during her first impression, which wasn't exactly turning out so well…not that it was _her_ fault, anyway.

Mr. Barkin muttered under his breath. "_They give me new students every year….like more flies to swat at, buzzing around endlessly…"_

Joy slowly raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"TAKE A SEAT, Miss _Shock_!_" _he nearly spat at her last name.

With a startle, Joy swiftly ran to empty desk in the front corner of the room, the only desk left. Kim and Ron sat in the back of the room.

The rest of homeroom went by quick, as did the next couple of classes. Right before lunch, as Kim went to her locker to exchange books, she met up with her new friend.

"Oh, hey Joy!"

"Hi!"

"Classes going good so far?"

"Yeah…hey, does that Mr. Barkin take over _every _class?"

Kim laughed. "Pretty much."

"Huh…"

As Kim opened her locker door, something caught Joy's eye. After a few minutes, Kim noticed Joy _gazing_ intently at the pictures of Drakken and Shego hanging on her locker door. Kim eyed her strangely. Joy's gaze was a mixture of surprise and awe.

"Um…Joy? Are…are you alright?"

Joy snapped out of her trance-like state. "Huh? Oh…um…yeah, sure. I was just looking at your, um…."

"_Drakken and Shego_…two of my arch foes." Kim explained.

"Right…I can tell by the jail shots." Joy stared.

"Shego's the one I told you about earlier…the former Team Go member turned bad. Just don't tell anyone that, though." Kim snickered. "I promised her to not ruin her reputation."

Joy started. "You keep in _touch_ with these two?"

"Well, they _are _my arch enemies. I fight them, like, every couple of weeks."

Joy's eyes seemed to darken, as they did narrow. "When was the last time you uh…_fought _them? …What happened? What did they do? Are they really that dangerous…?"

Kim sighed. "Well, let's just say about a week ago, Drakken and Shego stole some invention…which, as a result, caused us all to be quite sucked into the media world."

Joy looked confused, but Kim wasn't really feeling 'open' to saying how Drakken, Shego, her, Ron and Rufus were _literally_ sucked into the world of cable television.

"Drakken's not all that dangerous when you're battling him one on one…but Shego, she's a different story."

Kim thought she heard Joy gulp.

"Oh, never mind about that, though." Kim quickly said. "Let's get to lunch. I'm sure Ron and Monique have saved us seats."

Kim led Joy into the cafeteria, where they immediately got on line.

"I have to warn you, Joy—_whatever _is in the cafeteria food is just as deadly as any criminal I've come across!" she joked.

Kim's new friend made a face. "_Oh, joy…_" she mumbled, as she held her plate to the cafeteria lady, only for it to be splashed with a blob of an unknown substance. Joy looked as if she was going to barf.

As the two walked to their table, Joy talked with disgust in her voice.

"Let me just say that as I've been known to mankind as one to cook delicious, yummy, heavenly foods, I really never thought there was anything on this planet, looking like _this_, and bearing the name '_edible_'.", indicating her lunch.

Ron perked up. "_You are an artiste in the skill of cooking, too?!_"

Joy smiled and nodded her head. "If there's anything I have talent for, it's cooking! I even once got an award from Granny Crockett herself for the "Best Cookie Recipe". The recipe for my Snickerdoodles won. They're to die for." Joy smiled proudly.

Ron smiled proudly as well. "I once turned our Home Ec elective class into a restaurant! Although….they had to shut it down when the health inspector came, seeing a rodent…you know…serving the food." He indicated Rufus.

"Aww!" Joy laughed. "That's no fun. Hey, maybe sometime we can get together _and share our cooking secrets_! I can make some of my Snickerdoodles and other recipes, and you can make yours, _and we can share our secrets!"_ Joy shouted with glee, causing Kim to raise an eyebrow.

"A-boo-_yah!_" Ron shouted excitingly as well, giving Joy a high-five.

Kim remembered that time, and the mission to go along with it. "We actually met Granny Crockett as well. We saved the secret of her recipe when Shego and another one of our foes, Señor Senior Junior, teamed up to steal it.

The spirit in Joy's expression faded a bit. She then contemplated before saying, "Why would they want to steal a recipe? Can't you just buy her cookies?"

"It was valuable." Kim explained.

"Ah, I see."

After eating their lunch a bit, except for Joy, who refused to touch the edible glob of what was claimed to be a chicken casserole, Kim and Monique began to chat, in which Joy later joined in. Ron began reading a few papers.

"What-chya reading, Ron?" Monique asked.

"I have an English report due on some book next period."

"Reading over your notes?" Kim asked.

Ron looked up from his papers. "Hmm? Oh, no. I'm reading the book's summary."

Kim narrowed her eyes, expectantly.

"But you did read the book…_riiight, Ron?"_

Ron smiled guiltily. "Err…not _technically…"_

"Oh, _Roonnn!" _

Ron returned his gaze to the paper. "Can't talk now, K.P., I've got to see what happens to Master Williamson." Rufus jumped to delight as he read the paper along with Ron.

(A/N: The book Ron's talking about is just some random book I came up with. It's not actual, nor is it based on anything.)

Kim and Monique, with Joy simply listening, returned to their conversation. "Yeah, so _Club Banana_ is having their last sale for the season this week, and, with my employee discount, _I'm sure to snag a hot deal!" _Monique squealed with delight.

Kim gasped. "Oh, that's right! I forgot this Saturday was the _Club Banana Fall Discount Sale_!! I just _have _to get something before the sale ends!"

Joy smiled by seeing Kim and Monique's happiness. Kim noticed her expression. "Do you want to come with, Joy?" she asked.

"Oh! Um…sure! I really don't think I'll be able to afford anything in that store, but window shopping is always fun. Hopefully later in the year I can buy some new clothes. I just recently got hired for a job at some—"

Before Joy could finish her sentence, Ron and Rufus gave a loud, long gasp, while Ron held his papers away from his face with one hand, while his other hand was placed dramatically over his forehead. Rufus fainted on the table.

"It was the _maid who did it_!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!" Joy shrieked, getting up from her seat.

"_It was the maid that killed Master Williamson!!"_

Joy soon realized that Ron was talking about the book, so she sat down.

Ron ended his dramatic pose, as did Rufus. "Isn't it always the maid or butler or something that's the criminal? I mean really, with all these mysteries I'm never hiring anyone to do my house cleaning!" Ron said. Rufus agreed by nodding his head and squealing, "A-huh! A-huh! Never!"

"That's not true!" Joy argued. "It's not _always _the maid! I, uh…I read this mystery once…_yeah!_ Yeah, um…see, the maid was actually the one who was _killed _by uh….by her master! It was um…it was intense."

"Oh really? What's the name of the story?" Kim asked casually.

"Oh, um…it was called…uh…" Joy made a face, as if she was trying _really _hard to remember. "It was called…_Teen….Sweep…_uh, yeah! Teen Sweep! A-heh, it's pretty ironic…because the maid is a _teen_…and…and she gets _killed…_and it's like _Clean Sweep, _but instead they replace _Clean _with _Teen_…a-heh…because she gets killed…"

Ron, Rufus, Kim and Monique all stared at Joy. She stammered.

"Um…it's good…you should read it." Joy took a big spoonful of her lunch and ate it, fighting the horrid flavor.

After the bell rang, the four friends departed to their next classes. Halfway into her Physics class, Kim heard a familiar beep from her backpack. It was her Kimmunicator. She picked it up, pausing from her science project.

"What's the 'sitch, Wade?" she asked.

Wade Load, the short, dark skinned computer genius who managed Kim's missions and gadgets.

"Shego's on the move, Kim. She's stolen several parts for what I believe is to be used for Drakken's newest invention. There was a more recent break-in at a power plant just outside of Middleton. If you get there fast enough, you should be able to catch Shego." He said, hurriedly.

"I'm on my way." And Kim clicked off the Kimmunicator.

Kim and Ron sneaked into the power plant, suspicious and expecting for Shego or Drakken to be spotted. When they reached the inside, Kim turned on the Kimmunicator. She had to speak loud to be heard over the noisy machines and generators.

"Wade…I'm at the power plant. There's no sign of Drakken or Shego so far. What, exactly, was stolen?"

Wade showed Kim a blueprint of one of the generators. "This is the Electramodifier 3000." he said. (A/N: I don't know my machines or weapons. I just made that up.) "After Shego had stolen the latest technology in electric research, I figured this would be the next thing on her list."

"That?" Ron asked. Kim looked to where Ron pointed.

Straight ahead of them, in the center of the power plant's main base, stood a large, noisy, shiny blue machine that rumbled and gave off sparks and steam.

"_KIM!_" Ron shouted, pushing Kim out of the way just before a green fireball was hurled towards her face.

Kim and Ron viewed as Shego stood atop the generator, hands on her hips.

"Stealing _again_, Shego?" Kim asked mockingly.

"Well, you know me. Drakken needs it, I steal it." She said, jumping down to Kim's plane.

"And what exactly _is _'it' that he needs this time?"

"That Electro-what-chya-ma-call-it 3000. 'Working on new plans to take over the world…hm, what else?" Shego said, right before diving onto Kim.

Kim and Shego fought as Ron watched helplessly. Shego hurled herself and her fire-glowing hands at Kim, who dodged her blow by jumping up, causing Shego to hit one of the generators. It hissed, sparking electricity as Shego turned to attack Kim again.

As Shego threw continuous fireballs at Kim Possible, the teen hero dodged them by lightly jumping to each and every machine and generator, which all in result felt the wrath of Shego's power. Once atop the Electromodifier 3000, Shego stopped, for she knew she could not destroy the very thing she was after. Just in time, however, a crash was made through the wall. As a result, Kim fell from the generator. One of Drakken's flying machines released a metal claw, which picked up the generator, ripping it from the pipes and other machines in the facility, and waited for Shego to climb aboard.

"Till next time, Kimmie!" Shego shouted, before the two villains, and the Electromodifier 3000, flew away.

Kim and Ron sat there in defeat, within the busted power plant.

Realizing, though, that all the generators were in an unstable condition, the two swiftly ran out, only to be followed by a minuscule explosion.

They watched as Drakken and Shego flew away with the last piece of the evil puzzle.

Drakken ranted, going into one of his 'evil excitement' moments;

"_At last!_ With my newly advanced equipment, I can _finally_—"

"Shut the _heck _up?" Shego offered.

Dr. Drakken grunted. "_No. _I can _finally build my machine that will suck all the world's electricity and put it into MY HANDS!"_

Shego sighed. "Well good luck with _that_."

Drakken gunted again. He continued to grunt, and murmur to himself something unintelligent, as he put on his goggles, and went to work.

A young maid with blonde hair and hazel eyes polished the floors of Drakken's lair, not too far from where he worked.

The maid was none other than Kim, Ron, and Monique's classmate, Joy Shock. She thought to herself while she happily cleaned every inch of dirt and grime she saw.

_I just can't believe Dr. Drakken and Shego are evil! Not only are they evil, but they're Kim Possible's arch foes! I mean, really! What are the odds? When I applied for the job, I thought I was going to be working in the home of a radio talk show doctor! Not the home of a _mad _doctor! I was just so surprised to look in Kim Possible's locker and see my employers' faces under criminal records! I just can't believe it!_

Shego walked past Dr. Drakken, who worked hard and frustratingly, and stopped to view Joy clean. She pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Um, oh, yeah…you missed a spot…_no…no…right there…yeah…yeah you got it._" She laughed evilly, as Joy cleaned harder, willingly. Joy replied with a cheerful, "Thanks!"

Shego stopped her laughing, and walked away.

'_Ah, no matter.' _Joy thought. '_Working for good or evil, I'm just cleaning. It's not like I'm doing a crime…right? And I need this money. For someone who has no place to live, it's hard to find a good-paid job like this, where I'm given a bed and meals included. I haven't tried a meal here just yet…so I hope they have something at least better than what they served at Middleton High School.'_

Joy made a face.

'_Good or evil, I'll continue to work for Dr. Drakken.'_

A few hours later, Joy stopped cleaning and curiously watched Dr. Drakken continue to create his machine.She watched as he got it right for the most part, but then could not figure out some simple things. Joy watched as Dr. Drakken got frustrated, and just tried everything he could to make it work.

'_It's all so easy!' _Joy thought to herself. '_All he needs to do is connect the blue wire with the yellow wire, connect the red wire with the purple wire, cut the green wire, close the electrical impulse valve, and it will work! And yet…should I say something to him?"_

(A/N: Again, I don't know machines, so I have no idea what any of that would do. If it would make a machine work, great. If it would create mutant turkeys, oh well. Just imagine it would make it work… :/) 

As Joy finished her cleaning, Drakken simply got frustrated enough where he murmured something unintelligent, as usual, got up, and stormed out of the room. Joy found this to be a great opportunity.

Swiftly getting up, Joy dropped her cleaning supplies, took off her gloves, and went over to Drakken's unfinished machine. Taking a soldering gun, she took the blue and yellow wires and connected them, then took the red and purple wires and connected them as well. She then took the Drakken's pliers and cut the green wire. Joy, with one swift motion, shut off the impulse valve, and left everything _else_ where Drakken left it before going back to her cleaning.

A few minutes later, Dr. Drakken returned sipping a soda. Joy raised her eyebrow in amusement.

_Well, he may be a mad scientist, but he sure doesn't seem too much like a mean one. His actions are kind of funny. _

Dr. Drakken, once putting down his soda, sat down before his machine. He didn't seem to notice Joy's changes.

Hasty to see his happy reaction, Joy snuck up behind the machine, opened a panel at its back, touched something on its inside, and immediately the machine began giving off sparks and came to life. Joy silently closed the panel and silently exclaimed with elation as Drakken shouted,

"It works! _It works!_ Ha-HA! I _did _it! I've created my _machine! _Ha-HA-_ha_! The power of electricity is in _my hands_! A-hahaha!"

Joy rolled her eyes.

"_You have no idea…" _she mumbled.

Shego walked in the room. "What's with all the shouting?"

"I did it, Shego…I did it! _I've created the machine!_"

The two took the time to view their next weapon of destruction.

"_And in only a day, too! That's a new record for me!" _Drakken exclaimed, proudly. Joy snickered at the back.

Shego noticed.

"Get back to work!" Shego shouted, and Joy did so, happily.

Dr. Drakken stopped immediately, and went into a scared position. He hunched, and put the tips of his fingers to his mouth, almost biting them.

"_Shego…does she know we're…you know…"_ Drakken leaned in to whisper in Shego's ear.

"_evvviiiiiiiiiillll?" _

Shego rolled her eyes. "Well, unless she's really _stupid, _I think it would be kind of obvious." she murmured.

Just then, Joy appeared before Dr. Drakken.

"It's okay, Dr. Drakken! I know you're evil! It's no big deal…whether you're good or bad is fine with me!"

Drakken, basically stunned, simply stood there, watching as Joy carried her cleaning supplies to another room. Before she left, she stopped, spun around, and said, "Oh—nice machine, by the way! It works beautifully! I hope all your evil plans turn alright!" with a smile. Then, she finally turned around and left.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "_Huh,_"

Not before long did Kim get a call on her Kimmunicator.

"What up, Wade?"

"I got a hold on Drakken. He's completed his machine…I'm not sure exactly what it will do, but considering all the parts that Shego took, I have a feeling it has something involved with taking over the world with electricity. Grab Ron and your ride should come soon."

"Thanks, Wade."

Before Kim and Ron knew it, they were flying jet to Dr. Drakken's lair, piloted by a middle-aged man with a long face, and a scruffy brown goatee.

"Thanks, Agent Kellen, for giving us the lift." Kim said.

"Oh, it's no problem! It's the least I can do after you saved all those pilots from the incident at the base!"

"Oh, it was no big! Just to save a couple pilots from a few exploding aircrafts was _nothing!_"

When Kim and Ron were over Drakken's island, they opened the side of the speeding jet, put on their helmets, their parachutes, and jumped out.

Before landing in the water, Kim, and with a struggle Ron, put on their snorkeling gear, and released the parachutes.

Once under the water, Kim, Ron, and even Rufus were swimming to the edge of the island. Once at the bottom of the mountain, Kim and Ron used the suction-cup gloves and boots Wade provided them with, and climbed the mountain.

Once at the top of the mountain and at the bottom of the lair, Kim and Ron used their grappling-hook guns to fly to the top of Drakken's lair. Once there, Kim found a vent in which she opened with her laser lipstick.

They crawled in.

Dr. Drakken ranted on to no one in particular about how proud he was to build his ingenious machine, and that no one could stop him…not even Kim Possible.

And, sure enough, she appeared just then, facing her arch enemies.

"I've got to say, Drakken, it's shocking to see how you _never give up_!"

"KIM POSSIBLE?!?!?!"

"Must he always be so surprised?" Ron asked.

"What is it this time, Drakken? More plans to rule the world?" Kim shouted from across the room.

"Oh…yes! This, is one of my greatest inventions _yet_! When I turn on this switch," he indicated a switch, "I will—"

"Lemme gess. You will suck the entire world's electricity and use it at your will."

Drakken shouted with frustration. "HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?!?!"

Shego gave him a "look".

"Really, Dr. D? Is it that hard?"

Drakken groaned. "SHEGO! GET HER!"

"With _pleasure_!" she said, while igniting her hands, hauling herself at Kim.

In the front of the room, Joy watched the battle between her employers and her school friends proceed. She was too distracted watching Kim and Shego's awesome battle moves to notice Ron run across the room to safety, right near where she was standing. And then, finally, he caught sight of her.

"_JOY!!!" _Ron exclaimed, running up to her.

"Joy?" Kim repeated, stopping her combat to see the two figures standing. Shego used the opportunity to kick Kim, and they continued to fight.

"_Joy…?_" Drakken asked, confused.

"JOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ron asked. Joy didn't seem all too surprised to see Ron, but she was nonetheless gleefully happy to see him.

"Oh, hi Ron!"

"_Wait…_you two _know each other_?!" Drakken asked, scratching his head. Joy nodded.

"Did Drakken capture you?!" Ron asked. Rufus jumped out of his pocket, acting surprised.

"Oh, no! I work for Dr. Drakken!" Joy replied with a smile.

"_What…?!_" Kim exclaimed, once again stopping, only to be slashed by Shego.

Kim managed to stop fighting her enemy by kicking her halfway across the room. Joy seemed to be impressed.

"You _work_ for my arch foes?" Kim asked, a little angry.

"Well…I didn't actually _know_ they were your arch foes, that _is_ until I saw their pictures in your locker."

"_You go to school with Kim POSSIBLE?!" _Drakken shouted, not believing anything he's hearing.

Again, Joy nodded.

"When I applied for the job, Drakken reassured me he was a radio talk show doctor."

Ron and Kim gave Drakken a look. He smiled, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Heh heh…_guilty_?"

"Yeah_ you are!" _Ron shouted.

"Wait…what kind of job, exactly, are you working as?" Kim asked.

"The maid."

Just then, Shego regained herself and once again hauled herself at Kim.

"_The maaaiid? _OH MY GOD! LIKE FROM THE BOOK!" Ron shouted. Rufus exclaimed as well.

"_Yeaaaaahhhhh…._but don't worry. I'm not like….an _evil_ made or anything. Just the maid_." _

"Uhhh…huh."

Drakken interrupted Ron and Joy's little conversation.

"Arrg! Just…_just…_I WANT TO START MY MACHINE!!" he said, running over to his invention, and clicking on the switch.

Immediately the device began to make sparks, which got bigger and bigger. Soon enough, the ceiling opened up a little circle just above the invention, and a yellow-blue beam came from it, shining towards the ceiling. Dr. Drakken laughed maniacally.

"A-hahahaha! _Its working_!" he yelled with joy, watching the gauze on the control panel rise to hundreds and thousands of watts of electricity. Joy Shock watched from the corner curiously.

"_Not if I can help it_!"

With her grappling hook gun, Kim blasted it to the ceiling, dodged past Shego, then Drakken, and with her foot, hit the switch." Immediately it turned off.

"NOOO!" Dr. Drakken yelled.

"_YEAH, K.P.!" _Ron shouted. Joy clapped a bit for Kim, yet still felt bad for Drakken.

"This…is why…WE DON'T PUT AN ON AND OFF SWITCH ON OUR INVENTIONS!" Shego shouted at Drakken's face, causing him to pout.

Drakken stood there, mopey, his machine off, when he perked up.

"WAIT! Ha-_HA_! This is _not over yet_!"

Kim and Ron looked confused, Shego raised her eyebrow, and Joy looked expectant. Rufus, climbing out of Ron's pocket, ran over to the back of the machine, and attempted to open the control panel. Joy narrowed her eyes in confusion while watching the naked mole rat.

"_I still have enough electricity…_TO FRY BOTH KIM POSSIBLE AND…and…" he motioned to Shego. "What's his name again?"

"STOPPABLE! IT'S RON STOPPABLE!" Ron shouted, annoyed Drakken could never remember his name.

"Ah, no matter….KIM POSSIBLE AND…SIDEKICK, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND A LITTLE BIT OF HOMEMADE LIGHTNING!"

But before Drakken could hit the button that would annihilate Kim and Ron both, Rufus managed to open up the back panel, get inside the mass, and chomp off a purple wire.

"_NO!!!" _Joy shouted, just as Dr. Drakken pressed the button.

She flung herself at him.

But no…Joy did not do so to stop him from killing her new friends, but to stop him from electrocuting himself to death.

The machine whirred and hissed, banged and boomed, and sparked like crazy.

It was going to explode, possibly killing them all.

While Dr. Drakken stared at his savior with great surprise and immense thanks, Joy got up from atop Dr. Drakken, and approached the machine.

"_JOY, NO!_" Kim shouted.

But instead, Joy approached the machine, ripped open the control panel once more, and stuck her hand inside.

And then, something amazing happened. Something which made Drakken's eyes glow with inspiration and sinister glee.

Joy's irises turned from deep hazel to a brighter yellow. Electrical blue sparks emerged off of her. Joy's hair grew brighter, as it separated in several pieces, and stuck out at the sides. During this time, Drakken was laughing maniacally, because Joy Shock held the power to control electricity…and Drakken believed he had found the newest member to his evil team.

"Oh, oh, _nooooowwwwww _I see the origin of her name…!" Ron said. Rufus agreed with a, "A-huh, a-huh, _SHOCK_!"

After a few minutes longer as Joy tried to absorb the machine's electricity into her, she finally stopped, and Drakken's ruined invention held no more power.

"Joy, I—" Kim started. But before she could finish her sentence, Shego blasted her with her rays of green fire. Thankfully, she was able to dodge them, but Dr. Drakken was already aboard his flying car-like hovercraft invention, and grabbed Joy with him.

"SHEGO, COME!" he shouted, and she hopped on aboard, just before Drakken used a built-in laser to open a hole in the wall of his lair, and the three escaped.

Kim and Ron watched them get away, and yet they couldn't believe it.

"I don't get it…" asked Ron.

"Is she our enemy now?"

*Official End of Episode*

-After episode, during credits scene:

Drakken continued to laugh as he escaped with Shego and Joy. Joy pouted, and seemed a bit upset.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

Drakken seemed confused. "Does what happen a lot?"

"Does your lair…like…explode, or lose its walls often? Because if I'm going to continue to be your maid then I think we should limit the destruction here, or else that's going to get really annoying!"

Drakken laughed, as Shego looked confused.

"You're not a maid anymore, Joy….you're going to be working with us…_as a villain._"

Shego widened her eyes in horror. Then, she narrowed them in anger.

"Yeah okay that sounds like fun but if there are going to be more explosions, I still think you're going to need me to clean still." Joy replied.

Drakken grumbled. "Fine…but you're not getting a raise."

And they flew off.

**-Next episode coming soon:**

Shego throws green fireballs at Drakken.

Kim slams a door in Ron's face.

Drakken and Ron make a face, and say at the same time:

"Ugh…_women._"


End file.
